Field of Invention
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device, a memory system including the semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are storage devices made of semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (Inp). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when powered off. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM Dynamic RAM (DRAM) and Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data regardless of whether power to the device is on or off. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Mask ROM (MROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM) and Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). Flash memory devices are classified into NOR- and NAND-type.